


outglut for beginners

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [103]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Outglut, Xefjoey, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Xefros shows Joey Outglut.





	outglut for beginners

“Wow.” Joey said as she walked down the crowded city streets of the center of Outglut with Xefros, holding his clawed hand. She wore an old hoodie with fake horns attached to the good. If someone asked, her pale face was a face disease, weird, but not cullable as Xefros put it. “This place is so cool.”

 

It really was. Everywhere she turned, trolls of all castes and horn shapes just walked past, going on with their day (night?), and there was only the occasional passed out troll in the streets. The buildings were dark and looked so weird, with colored windows. There were billboards with trolls and strange alien letters, the place had a really cozy atmosphere if you didn’t include the constant fear of randomly being stabbed by a passing highblood.

 

This was way different from a city on Earth.

 

“Do you like it? I usually never go into these parts, but I wanted to show you. Is there anything fun you want to do? Before our adventure begins?”

 

Joey nodded, pointing at a large building further up at the street, a cinema.

 

“Can we go there? I really wanna see a troll movie. Just not something too scary or violent, okay?”

 

Xefros nodded, but blushed rust. Watching movies was something you did with pity quadrants, and he did feel flushed for Joey. Maybe she flushed for him too?

 

“Sure. Most stuff includes a bit of violence, so what about one of the new wiggler films? They teach trolls valuable lessons like obeying highbloods and acting your caste, and being useful to society unless you want to get culled. Is that ok?”

 

Joey just nodded. It sounded extremely weird, but a movie was a movie, and it might help her blend in easier, if she knew more of the culture.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay, do you want something to eat?”

 

“Yeah, as long as there’s no meat. I don’t eat meat.”

 

“Sure, we’ll get buttery exploded kernels. Do you want it topped with some snack mineral?”

 

“I have no idea what that means, but it sounds like popcorn. So sure.”


End file.
